farmingsimulatorfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Drew1200
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Drew1200 page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 12:27, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Sorry dude. But i thought it be best to discuss it off of LMBW. Can you sort out this whole mess however? Lord of Elements, Lord of MOCing, beware my wrath! (talk) 19:09, October 12, 2014 (UTC) I can't find it however. Link? Lord of Elements, Lord of MOCing, beware my wrath! (talk) 19:28, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 03:14, October 23, 2014 (UTC) On Marshall Trailers All of our machinery artcle titles were strictly copying the in-game names in FS13. That included captialization of certain brandnames like AMAZONE or HORSCH. I haven't played any of the mobile versions that much to remember such naming differences but you should copy their names too so that people can see the exactly same names of what they were looking for. Abatap (talk) 13:45, October 25, 2014 (UTC) About your css updates While I can see you made changes here and there, I don't really know how to preview them in the flesh without copying all the contents of your file to the actual wikia.css file, so I guess you'll have to do that or show me the other way to preview this stuff. Abatap (talk) 03:21, October 30, 2014 (UTC) *Seeing the new css now. Looks really nice but we really could use a static background picture to have a more finished look. Another thing that bothers me is that the top menu with "On the wiki" stuff looks kind of bright at the moment compared to the rest of elements. I really like the gradient on buttons so maybe you could add it to that menu too? Abatap (talk) 17:46, October 30, 2014 (UTC) **You could use Steam profile backgrounds of FS13. Maybe they will relese new ones for FS15 too. **http://steamcommunity.com/market/search?q=Farming+Simulator+2013+Background **Abatap (talk) 03:57, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Background Image The image itself fits in nicely but it's not tall enough and I'm not even talking about the typical 1080p resolution here. We certainly need something with a bigger height or you could simply add some white to transparent gradient at the bottom of current pic so it would make it look tall enough artificially but it may come out weird so testing is required. Abatap (talk) 18:14, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Manual of Style Thanks for making a manual of Style, this wiki has needed one for a while. I would have made one, but I don't know much about wikia and how they work with required pages. Anyway THANKS Robot_Rover Cyborg Crusaders 02:37, November 6, 2014 (UTC) On Animals, Crops and probably other Gameplay Caterogy Articles Well while we could keep the current articles as something that is refferenced by both games, but I think it would be better to keep them separated, with different article pictures and some other bits of info added (such as the ability to turn off crop withering in FS15 which was not available in FS13 without mods). New Main Page Yeah it looks really tidy now. Abatap (talk) 03:34, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for fixing up my edit. It looks way better now. Ms hnsa (talk) 00:24, January 11, 2015 (UTC) where do i get my rewards and everthing for making that chart? took me 6 hours to make FLOW Can i use Ponnsee Woodchipper instead of in game woodchipper Jenz Him 583 Cab View What do you think of including a cab view 360 panorama? (I am using personal JS to run my tests, but you can see how it would look like here.) -- ( | ) 21:08, August 7, 2016 (UTC) HI Hey there good sir! How's it going? We need two desicions made: One: Brand names. How are we deciding CAPS inside file names? Right now it seems to be anything ~4 characters or lower are in CAPS (eg. FS17_JCB....), but everything over is Caps (eg. FS17_Magsi...). I think this is a good way of doing it, but let's make it official as Headrock is making equipment pages and I am making Brand pages so we are going to be putting alot of file links in. Also, do we go by the Logo or the game file names? THe devs added a e to any brand that had an accent in it. (eg. BÜHRER is buehrer in the file names) Second: Images. We are having a disagreement on how they should be uploaded. I'm for uploading the stock image from the shop. They are already transparent, square, all the same resolution and most importantly 512 x 512px making it look good when lowered to 256px and 128px like many pages already call them to be. Granted most lists call them as 100x100. Headrock disagrees but I'll let them argue their case themselves.JGWalrus (talk) 03:12, July 28, 2017 (UTC) :I've explained my position about images on User_talk:JGWalrus, it's a tad bit too long to be repeated here. The TL;DR is that I'm creating images that make all tools and vehicles look the same size and without any wasted space. The benefits of this are substantial - at the very least for individual vehicle/tool articles. --Headrock (Talk) 04:10, July 28, 2017 (UTC) Thanks Might come in handy, here or there. I don't need Bureaucrat rights. Glad to help. --Headrock (Talk) 01:27, July 31, 2017 (UTC)